


If You Had Been The Moon

by Magnumdongus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, The archive warnings are for later in the story, don't worry i'll tell you when, heads up: this is really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnumdongus/pseuds/Magnumdongus
Summary: After the revolution, Connor finds himself trapped in a cycle of work. He longs for something (or someone) to free him; little does he know, he's about to find that person.





	1. Good Morning!

Connor always liked to keep efficient. After the revolution, he was still allowed to work with Lieutenant Anderson on various Android-related cases. This satisfied him for the most part, and it became his regular schedule. “Wake up,” wake Hank, feed Sumo, go to the station, do work, go home, repeat. Sometimes he would go and visit Jericho to check up on Markus and co. but he was mostly locked into his cycle.

That being said, something wasn’t right with Connor. It wasn’t anything serious, considering he was already a deviant. He didn’t have the desire to kill or commit any other horrific crime. Instead, he felt a sense of longing. He didn’t know exactly how to put it at first (and of course he skirted around the question continuously with Hank), but the feeling kept growing inside of him day after day until he couldn’t take it anymore.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor’s eyes opened. The sunlight was streaming through the cheap, gray blinds Hank had in his living room. Connor wasn’t sleeping, so much as he was in a state of low power, and considering he didn’t have a place to stay, Hank more than graciously suggested Connor should “sleep” at his home.

Pulling on his signature jacket, he padded through the hallways of Hank’s house, tiptoeing passed Sumo as not to wake him just yet.

Inside the Lieutenant’s room was still, as ever, a mess. A mess that Connor had tried to clean up on multiple occasions, to the resistance of Hank who “likes it this way.”

Standing idly by Hank’s bed, Connor waited until the electric clock struck 7:30 before he drew back the curtains in the room.

“Good morning Lieutenant!” Connor chirped, “Today is August 30th, 2039. The weather is foggy with a chance of rain later today. As of this morning, we have no new cases reported to the Detroit Police Department. Would you like anything else?”

“Yeah. Shut up.” Hank groaned before pulling the pillow over his head.

Connor smiled. This was the same response he received every day, but that didn’t bother him; it was all just a part of his cycle.

“I will go feed and walk Sumo now. Would you like me to prepare you anything for breakfast before we leave?” Connor asked, leaning over Hank’s pillow-covered face.

Hank grumbled something inaudible.

“I’m sorry, sir, you’ll have to speak up.”

“Eggs. If we have them. If we don’t… I’ll pick up something.”

“Certainly.”

Connor reached into Hank’s closet and pulled out a mildly clean pair of clothes and laid them on a chair next to his bed.

Connor exited the bedroom and crouched down to pat Sumo on the head.

“Hey there, big guy, it’s time to take a walk,” Connor said softly, “Your dad needs to go to work.”

Sumo’s big fluffy head perked up and proceded to slobber kisses all over Connor’s face, to which he did not mind at all.

Connor went into the kitchen and reached into the cabinet where he had neatly put away the giant bag of dog food.

Pouring a hefty amount into Sumo’s bowl, he began contemplating everything he was doing. Didn’t it seem a little… redundant to be doing all of this, taking care of a human, especially after he had played such a pivotal role in the revolution? Hank wasn’t his master, Connor hadn’t been bought at a store for the police department to use at will (although he had noticed that recently Gavin had been eyeing him up, which could only lead to trouble).

Tying the food bag shut, Connor grabbed Sumo’s green leash off of the coffee table.

 _How did it get there?_ Connor thought. _I’m always so neat and tidy… right?_

After Sumo was done devouring his breakfast, Connor leashed him and took him outside.

His internal weather report was entirely correct: today was very foggy. He couldn’t see more than 20 feet in front of him.

 ~~Being dragged by~~ Walking Sumo did give him some more time to reflect on his day. This was the only time when he could do that; otherwise, he was knee-deep in human’s problems. Sure, there were other Android issues for him to deal with, mostly concerning hate crimes, but his days were mostly centered around red ice, cheating spouses whose partners got upset and had a gun in sight, and the like.

Connor was so deep in thought that he didn’t see the person walking towards him, who seemed to be equally lost in thought.

Before either of them knew it, they were both on the ground, very dazed and confused as to what just happened.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t… see… you…” Connor began. He had just seen who he bumped into, and now he felt even worse.

This man, or at least, this Android (as he had a bluish-red LED on his temple) was gorgeous. He must’ve been one of the select, customizable models that cost millions of dollars.

A quick scan of the Android’s face determined that to be true. He was an OC-600 model, a highly exclusive kind that was reserved only for the truly wealthy.

But past the price, Connor could tell that whoever used to own him had put some serious time into creating him.

This man looked like an angel come to life. His skin was lily-white, and there weren’t any blemishes or markings anywhere (which made Connor feel all the more embarrassed about his few artificial markings). His hair matched his skin, and the synthetic white fibers let the sunlight shine through, giving him almost like a halo. His face was no less perfect than the rest of him, pastel blue eyes shone brightly above high cheekbones and above an ideal, sharp jawline were a pair of cute, full, pink lips. Just from a quick glance, the stranger was in incredible shape, which somewhat intimidated Connor, as even when both of them stood up, the stranger seemed to tower over him, despite the both of them being around 6 feet tall. He was dressed casually, unlike the Android outfit that Connor wore, which made him feel even worse, considering how not many Androids wore those outfits anymore.

_Does he think I still consider myself a slave? I hope not. He’s too intriguing to pass up that quickly._

“I’m very sorry about that. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” The stranger said in a voice that made Connor question his existence. He couldn’t quite place if this man had an accent, but the way he spoke so softly and friendly made Connor want to abandon everything he had been programmed to do and just jump into this stranger’s arms.

After Connor realized he must’ve been staring at him, he mentally slapped himself and replied “Oh, yeah. I’m very sorry too.”

_Goddammit, I sounded like an asshole._

“Well don’t worry too much. Have a lovely day.” The stranger said, patting Connor lightly on the shoulder and walked down the road.

Connor walked Sumo around the block twice before he dragged him back into Hank’s house.

As he made the two eggs Hank had left, Connor couldn’t help but think about the man he had just encountered, more importantly, why had he been… feeling something when he saw him?

The last time Connor honestly felt something was when he had decided to side with Markus during the revolution, but even that was only a weird mix of pity and the need to belong. This feeling, however, was different. It wasn’t a bad feeling at all, it was… good.

Footsteps came up behind Connor, and the smell of old alcohol was detected.

“Good morning Lieutenant,” Connor beamed, regaining his usual robotic composure, “I walked and fed Sumo, and I’m now preparing your breakfast. I hope you don’t mind them scrambled; I may have lost my train of thought when cracking them.”

“No worries,” Hank groaned, “Hey, Connor, remind me not to order the Ice-ocol next time we go to Jimmy’s.”

Connor gave a forced chuckle. “Sir, I’m not allowed in there. I regret to inform you that you’ll have to make that decision for yourself.” He placed the plate of slightly burnt eggs and ketchup on the table. Hank immediately dug in.

“How did you sleep, Lieutenant?” Connor asked, wanting to take some of the awkwardness out of the air.

Hank gave him a look and continued shoveling eggs into his mouth. “Fine.” He grunted.

“Would you like to hear how my morning was, sir?”

Hank shrugged.

“I was out walking Sumo today when I ran into a stranger. They were fascinating. They were an OC-600 model. You know what those are, right?” Connor asked, sitting down across from Hank.

“Yeah,” Hank replied, “Aren’t those the ones the pretentious 1% get to own or whatever?”

“Well, you are mostly correct, sir. The OC series was developed a while ago to be completely customizable, right down to every detail. As you guessed, they are… were very pricey.”

Hank finished his eggs and got up. “Don’t clean that.”

“But sir-” Connor began.

“That’s an order!”

“Yes, sir,” Connor replied, following Hank out the door into the automatic car that took them to the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback (comments, complaints, likes, etc), I really appreciate it!


	2. It's Boring So Early In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter about Connor doing a little snooping online about the mysterious stranger at the office.

It was only 8:00 am, so the station wasn’t very busy. There were a few stray police here and there, as well as Mr. Fowler, the head of the station, sitting behind his desk as he normally does.

Hank went to “take a leak”, as he put it, which left Connor alone. So, he did what he thought best: follow the routine.

Sitting down at his desk across from Hank’s he decided to do a little bit of online stalking. He looked up ‘OC-600 models for sale’, and was greeted with a few results. Most of them were ads trying to get you to buy them, but on the last page, there were a few articles about OC-600 models that had been bought in the past. It seemed the rich became very proud of their “expensive new toy”, as one of the articles put it.

It didn’t seem like there were many OC-600s sold during the span they were on the market. Only 100, in total, were sold in the United States, only 3 in all of Detroit. Scrolling all the way down to the ‘D’ section, it didn’t take long to spot him, as he was unmistakable. 

Before the revolution, it seemed he had been created and sold to the CEO of OASIS inc., a well-known pioneer of experimental medicines and technologies. There wasn’t much information about him, only what was mentioned before, and his name: Atticus. 

Atticus. Connor liked that name. It sounded smart and rolled off the tongue nicely.

“So, does this count as you looking at porn, freak?” a condescending voice jeered behind him.

Connor closed the tab and spun around to meet Gavin, face to face, looking just as pissed as normal, even though he had a hint of morbid amusement on his face.

“Not at all, sir. I was simply doing some research on potential Androids I might need to interview.”

“Ha. Ha. Call it what you like, fuck-boy. And stay out of my way today, or you’ll regret it.” Gavin said before storming off to his post.

Connor wasn’t dismayed at all. He was used to Gavin’s minor harassments, even if that last bit of “or you’ll regret it” made him feel a little queasy, to say the least.


	3. A Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHA LONG CHAPTER
> 
> Anyways, Connor decides to visit the new Jericho and happens to come across a familiar face.

That day was tranquil at the station. There was only one thing Hank and Connor had to step outside for a small case that was easily solved in an hour concerning a cheating husband.

Connor’s life started to feel like a bad soap opera, having to deal with those types of cases all the time.

At 6:30 on the dot, Hank got up from his desk and clocked out. Not wanting to miss his ride, Connor followed.

Stepping outside into the somewhat chilly night air was calming to Connor, especially after being cooped up in a humid police station all day.

Connor looked off into the distance at one of the revolution flags Markus had planted.

_I should see them again. It’s been too long, and I want to make sure they don’t hate me after I almost shot their leader._

“Lieutenant, I think I’m going to go to Jericho tonight. Please enjoy your night.” Connor said before walking to the nearest bus stop.

Thankfully, Androids and humans were allowed to sit or stand in the same section of a bus now, and even with a crying human child next to him, Connor didn’t mind.

“Last stop, Collard Avenue!” The bus driver yelled.

Connor exited the bus, the street lights blinding him momentarily. The entrance to the new Jericho had become a lot more noticeable, so he just followed two other Androids who were walking the same path.

Jericho was the only Android-Only place left in Detroit, so it refreshed Connor to see so many familiar faces.

Spotting Markus immediately in his little “leader area,” he jogged up the stairs to greet him.

“So, how’s my favorite revolutionary leader doing?” Connor teased, clasping his hands behind his back.

Markus looked up at him and smiled. “I’m doing fine, Connor. Just normal business here, so if you came for action, you’re going to be disappointed.”

“Oh, not at all, Markus. I’ve had my fair share of action for years, probably.”

Markus chuckled and patted Connor on the shoulder. “Well, it’s good to have you back. Come, walk with me.”

Connor obliged him and followed him to the roof of the building. It wasn’t wholly nighttime yet, but some stars had begun appearing. The sky had turned every shade of red possible, mixed with some purples and blues. It was beautiful.

“Hey, what are you doing up there?!” Markus yelled at a figure sitting on top of the roof entrance.

The figure looked down at them, and Connor immediately recognized them from the photos he had been stalking earlier.

_What was Atticus doing here, in Jericho of all places? He seemed too nice for a place like this._

“Just admiring the view, Markus. Also, you, in the jacket, I know you, right?” Atticus yelled back.

If Connor could blush, he would. “You are correct. We ran into each other this morning.”

Atticus laughed. “Ah, I see.” He jumped down off of the crate. “It’s nice to meet you. Again.”

Connor’s posture instinctively shrunk. As threatening as he used to be when interrogating deviants when it came to people he liked, he merely crumbled under the slightest pressure.

“Well, I don’t believe we have been formally introduced. I’m Atticus.” He said, extending his hand.

“C-Conner,” He replied, shaking it, “Do you… Do you come here often?”

Markus laughed to himself.

“What’s so funny?” Connor asked.

“Nothing, nothing. That just sounded like a pick-up line humans use.”

Atticus smiled. As cold and paper-white as his skin was, there was an undeniable warmth to his expressions.

_Am I… falling in love?_

“So, Connor, tell me about yourself,” Atticus said, wrapping his arm around Connor’s thin frame as the two of them began to stroll around the large rooftop.

“Well, I used to be a detective specializing in apprehending deviants. That was, of course, before the revolution. Now, I’m still a detective, just for less interesting cases. What about you?”

Atticus let Connor go. “I was… well, it’s a little complicated. I’m, as you probably scanned this morning, an OC-600 model. I was sold to Hayden Williams, the CEO of OASIS inc. He took great care into making me, and, as a result, thought that I should… pay him back for all the upgrades he “bestowed upon me.”

“Pay him back? I don’t understand.” Connor inquired.

Atticus smiled sweetly and sadly. “Connor, I was basically his personal sex slave.”

Once again, if Connor could blush, he definitely would’ve now, but for a whole new reason.

“Oh. I’m… I’m so sorry. That’s horrible.” Connor said.

Atticus shrugged. “Yes, it was, but there’s no need to focus on the past like that. What’s more important is what we can do in the future. What do you see yourself doing in the future?”

_Being in bed with you-NO stop it, Connor, you don’t even have the genitalia upgrade._

“I don’t know,” Connor lied, “I’ve been locked into a routine of work, sleep, repeat, that I haven’t considered my future.”

“Ah, well that’s all the same. If it’s any consolation, would you like to find out together?” Atticus asked, wrapping his arm around Connor’s lower back.

“What? What do you mean?” Connor asked, taken aback.

“When we shook hands, I regret to inform you that I did a little bit of probing myself. You’re quite infatuated with me, aren’t you?”

Connor pulled away from Atticus’s embrace. “No, no I’m not. Androids can’t feel love, why would I-”

Before he could finish, he felt a pair of warm, soft lips against his own, before they were quickly pulled away.

“Listen,” Atticus said, leaning on the nearby railing, “I like you too you big, dumb idiot, I’m just bad at expressing it.”

“Oh.” Was all Connor could say, much relieved.

“I’d ask if you wanted to get dinner, but we both know we can’t eat anything,” Atticus quipped, “But if it’s all the same, would you, want to come back to my place? Not to do anything intimate, just to hang out and get to know each other.”

Connor enthusiastically nodded.

Reaching the main road, Atticus whipped out a small tablet. “Just calling the car.” He assured.

Once in the automatic car, Connor asked, “So, this house we’re going to is yours?”

“Yes,” Atticus replied, “It was left to me after Mr. Williams fled Detroit to go God knows where. Thankfully, he left me a great deal of his assets, so I’m able to live very comfortably. What about you? Where do you live?”

“I live with my partner, Hank Anderson, and his dog, of course.”

Atticus seemed taken aback. “Partner?”

Connor realized what that sounded like. “No, no, he’s my work partner, from the police station. He and I have more of a father-son relationship, I assure you. Nothing sexual at all.”

Atticus nodded.

After a short while, they arrived at a very tall light gray building. Following Atticus to the 35th floor, Connor was led into an apartment that looked like it was out of a dream.

The floors were of dark wood, and the walls seemed to be made from concrete, although you wouldn’t be able to tell, they were so nicely decorated with paintings and other ornaments. The living room was the size of Hank’s kitchen and living room combined. Elegant gray couches lined the walls; soft plush rugs covered the floor. There was a silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

“I hope you like the decorations. None of it was my idea. I just kept everything after Mr. Williams left.”

Connor nodded passively.

_Mrow!_

Connor looked down and saw an orange tabby cat rubbing against his leg.

“I see you’ve met my roommate.” Atticus teased, “Would you like me to take your coat?”

Connor nodded again and felt warm hands slide his jacket off of him, exposing his tight-fitting white shirt to the rather cold air of the apartment.

“Well, make yourself at home. I’d offer you a drink, but…”

Connor chuckled and sat down on one of the couches. “It’s fine, Atticus. We can just… hang out. No food or drink required.”

Atticus sighed, hung up Connor’s jacket, and sat down on the couch across from Connor, crossing his legs. “So, Connor, the great deviant hunter, before the revolution of course. How was it?”

Connor shrugged. “It was alright. To me it was just work, nothing more. I guess I enjoyed it, but recently, a lot of the work I’ve been doing has just been blurring together. What work do you do?”

“Don’t avoid the topic, Connor,” Atticus said playfully, “What do you mean by “blurring together”?”

“Well, it’s all because… you know how deviancy is caused by an Android feeling emotion? I’ve been feeling… something, I don’t know what it is, though. Before the revolution, the most feeling I had was pity and a twisted sense of amusement when I first met Markus, but now something else has grown inside of me. I think it’s a positive emotion, but I can’t quite place it.”

“Is it love?”

“Love? I don’t know. I mean who would I be in - oh.” Connor began.

_That was stupid. He knows I like him._

Atticus stood up and sat down next to Connor.

“I know what you mean. All these new feelings and emotions haven’t been easy for me either. I may have been programmed to be more empathetic so that I’d be the “perfect companion”, but I don’t think in all the time I’ve been active that I’ve ever truly felt something. At least not as strongly as now. But, for some reason, every time I look at you, I feel my artificial heart skip a beat. You’re so beautiful, and from what I can tell, your personality shines even brighter than I could’ve possibly imagined from this morning.”

Connor had never cried before. He didn’t think it was possible to do so, but nevertheless, a single tear welled up in his eyes and cascaded down his cheek. He was too deep in shock to say anything back, his lips slightly ajar and his eyes wide.

“Thank you.” Was all Connor managed to squeak out before kissing Atticus hard on the lips.

He made sure this kiss lasted longer, he made sure to taste every bit of him as Atticus’s hand caressed his cheek.

If there was Android heaven, this was it. Connor had never felt so good in all the time he had been active. He felts Atticus’s body, the soft yet toned synthetic flesh molding to his touch.

_I shouldn’t be doing this. I just met him, what am I doing, oh god?_

Connor pulled away and curved his back to make himself appear smaller. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t have the upgrades to do that with you.”

“Connor, believe me, I’m more than happy you did that. And don’t worry about the genitalia upgrade, I can take care of that for you if you’d like.”

“You would? But that kind of upgrade is one of the more expensive ones, and-”

“Connor, you do see where you’re sitting in, right? I have enough money to take care of it, don’t worry. Just tell me when is best for you.”

“Oh. Well… I guess anytime is good, just not during the day because I have to work.” Connor replied.

Atticus caressed Connor’s cheek. “Wonderful.”

Connor and Atticus stayed up all night talking about their lives and their adventures. They both learned a lot about each other, and each became more infatuated with the other in the process.

“Connor, I think it’s time for you to go to work.” Atticus sighed, blocking the bright sunlight with his hand.

Connor checked his internal watch: it read 7:30 am. “Yes, I guess it is. Well, it has been absolutely wonderful being here, Atticus, I hope to come back soon.” Connor said as they both stood up.

After putting on his jacket, Connor was about to leave when he noticed Atticus was leaning against the door.

“May I… May I leave?” Connor asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Of course you can,” Atticus smiled, “Just give me something to remember you by for the day.”

Connor smiled as well and kissed Atticus lightly on the lips.

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Atticus laughed, unlocking the door and stepping aside.

Connor shook his head playfully and exited the apartment.

On the elevator ride down, a human couple got in. Connor noticed that they noticed that he looked rather happy. Only now Connor realized he was still smiling, and that an Android smiling might come off across as weird to some. He immediately dropped the grin and replaced it with his typical neutral expression.

Hailing a taxi to work was no problem. Halfway through the ride, he received a mental “text message” from Atticus: “Hey, I know we were joking a little bit, but were you serious about the genitalia upgrade thing?”

Connor shot back: “Unfortunately, yes ;)”

“Got it. Should I make the appointment for tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Connor replied, “Sometime after work is fine, just send me the details.”

“Okay. Love you <3”

Connor was almost sad to go back to work, but he needed something to keep him occupied until his appointment.


	4. The Day Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds some interesting evidence left behind and also wonders what having a dick is like.

The taxi pulled up to the station at 7:00. Connor, not wanting to miss a minute of the action, stepped inside and clocked in. There seemed to be no one else in the station, aside from the people in holding cells and a few stray policemen. Connor decided to wander down to the archive room, there was always something cool to see down there from the different cases.

Hank’s password had been easy to guess the first time, and he never changed it afterward, so Connor was allowed in again. The black walls parted to reveal a smattering of different items. The humanoid figurine and the notebook from the ra9 case. There seemed to be a few Android parts scattered around. Doing a quick scan, Connor realized that a blue blood-covered arm lying on the shelf did, in fact, look familiar: it belonged to the same model as Daniel, the Android that held the little girl hostage. The rest of Daniel’s body was nowhere to be found, which Connor found quite odd.

_Why would someone take the body and leave only the arm and hand? That doesn’t make sense…_

Connor scanned the arm for any fingerprints. Aside from the ones that had been there during the investigation, another pair seemed to appear.

-Gavin Reed, age 29-

_Why would Gavin, of all people, be in contact with Daniel’s body? He despises Androids, it doesn’t make sense. Did he take David’s body and leave the arm? For what purpose? Daniel had essentially been deactivated with no hope of reactivation, so what purpose would a deformed, destroyed Android have for an Android-hater?_

Connor could only assume the worst of what Gavin could be doing with Daniel’s body, but he didn’t want to say it out loud, in case it really was true.

Connor hadn’t realized he had spent an hour in the archive room staring off into space at the wall while thinking of what Gavin could be doing with Daniel, so he turned off the lights and went back to his desk to find a very groggy Hank.

“Good morning, Lieutenant! I’m sorry I wasn’t there to wake you this morning, did you have any difficulty getting ready?”

“Surprisingly, no. I don’t get why you keep helping me out, Connor. You should go out more, have fun.” Hank said.

“I did have fun last night, sir,” Connor said sitting down at his desk across from Hank, “I went to Jericho and met someone I like very much.”

“Oh? Do tell.” Hank inquired, leaning against the desk.

“Well… he’s very intriguing. He’s the one I told you about, the OC-600 model I ran into yesterday.”

“Ah, I see, the pretty boy found another pretty boy. Makes sense.”

Connor chuckled. Hank’s occasional comments on his appearance didn’t phase him much. He knew about the joke floating around the police station about how, despite the fact Connor’s very attractive, he isn’t a sexbot at the Eden Club. He’s had to endure his fair share of minor sexual abuses at the station because of it. Despite the fact that Androids have equal rights to humans now, it still doesn’t stop the humans from thinking the Androids are below them. Staring at his backside when he bends down to pick something up, bumping into him and feeling a “stray hand” caress his groin, despite the fact there was nothing there, etc. One officer went as far as to slap Connor’s ass when he was filing papers, apparently on a dare, but Hank was quick to put a stop to that instance.

“So, have anything on the agenda today?” Hank asked.

Connor shook his head. “No, not much. I do have an appointment later today, though.”

“Oh,” Hank started, raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of coffee, “What does an Android need to go to the doctor’s for?”

“To acquire genitalia.” Connor stated matter-of-factly.

Hank choked on his coffee. “I’m sorry, WHAT? I thought you had those already, Mr “Most Advanced Prototype”?”

Connor shook his head. “No, Lieutenant. My creator did not see it necessary to bestow any form of reproductive system in my build. As a result, I will be getting that particular upgrade tonight.”

Hank seemed dumbfounded. “And what on Earth would a police Android need a dick for?”

“My boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend?” Hank asked, “You mean the OC-whatever you met, like, two days ago? Jeez, and I thought I moved fast.”

Connor looked up at Hank. “You don’t mind that I have a boyfriend, right?”

Hank chuckled. “Connor, I don’t care that you’re in love with a man, in fact, more power to you. What I’m complaining about is that _you’ve only known him for two days_.”

Connor shrugged. “Well I think he’s lovely, and he thinks that of me too, so I like him. He’s very sweet, both inside and out. Now, may I please work, sir?”

“Sure thing, don’t keep me from holding you back,” Hank said before getting up to go somewhere else.

_What does a penis feel like - no, Connor, get back to work._

Those kinds of internal comments kept Connor distracted from his reports all day. He was honestly really concerned about what this new add-on will mean for him. For one, he’ll be able to have sex whenever he wants with whomever he wants. That being said, considering Androids are still somewhat treated as second-class citizens, that means anyone can have sex with him at any point in time, whether he wants it or not.

That last fact stuck in Connor’s head for the rest of the day.

“Hey, Connor-” A voice behind him started.

Unaware of his surroundings, Connor jumped a little in his seat. Turning around, it was just Hank.

Looking around, Connor realized he must’ve gone into a low-power mode for the whole day and had been just sitting at his desk while staring at papers the whole 9 hours he was at work.

“Connor, chill. I’m going home; you wanna ride?” Hank continued.

“Oh, no thank you, Lieutenant. I don’t want to be late for my appointment.” Connor replied, standing up.

He was about to make his way to the entrance when Hank grabbed him by the sleeve and turned him around.

“Listen, Connor; I know how some Androids are treated, especially those with certain… parts. If anything happens, tell me immediately, okay?” Hank said softly.

“Of course,” Connor replied, hugging Hank around the waist.

The sun was setting as Connor and Hank both waited for their respective taxis before taking off in opposite directions: Hank to his house, Connor to the Cyberlife HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated (seriously, I like feedback)


	5. Achievement Unlocked: Aquire Genitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes to the Cyberlife HQ to get what he planned, has some doubts, and gets them reassured.

**Good evening, sir. Where would you like to go?** The taxi’s automated voice asked as Connor shut the door.

“Cyberlife HQ, please.” Connor replied.

**Certainly.**

The taxi sped off along the road, zooming by countless houses, parks, and apartments. Many of the homes seemed dilapidated like no one had been living there for a long time. Connor knew that wasn’t true; a lot of people who had become homeless after the unemployment rate got so high began using abandoned houses as places to stay the night. Connor had apprehended a few of them after one house on the other side of town decided to hold a “red ice party”. It was a good thing Connor didn’t need to breathe like humans do, or else he would’ve choked when he entered that house. Hank, on the other hand, coughed up a storm.

**How has your day been going, sir?**

“It’s been going alright. Nothing much happened.” Connor replied to the automated driver.

**If I may ask, why are you going to Cyberlife HQ?**

“You may, but I’m afraid I wish to withhold that information to myself.”

**That is fair. Would you like me to play any music for the remaining duration of the trip?**

“No, thank you.”

Leaning his head against the window, Connor realized he might have to do something about what happened to Daniel’s body. Aside from whatever is actually happening to him, a piece of crucial evidence being removed, even after the case was officially closed, without the proper authority is a criminal offense. Whoever it was (and Connor had good money on who he thought it was) needed to be apprehended. 

So, Connor needed to think of a plan. He couldn’t confront Detective Reed, he would just be pushed around, or worse, and then the Detective would know he was on to him. He would have to sneak in somehow and get Daniel, or whatever remained of him, out of there and record everything.

But that was a problem for, at least, tomorrow.

The taxi pulled up at the Cyberlife HQ. The impossibly tall building loomed hauntingly over everybody that passed by. It reminded Connor of the last time he went there to free all the Androids. But now he was here for another reason; a better reason.

Walking through the huge glass doors, Connor was greeted with a tap on his shoulder from behind.

“Hey, you big, dumb idiot,” A voice playfully teased, “What took you so long?”

Connor turned around and was greeted by a friendly face.

“It’s good to see you too, Atticus. How long have you been waiting here?”

“Oh, not long, only for about half an hour; it’s alright though. I got your appointment all arranged and paid for, so all you have to do is walk in and let the Doctor know it’s you.”

Connor nodded and they made their way to the elevator.

**What floor?** The elevator voice asked.

“67, please.” Atticus replied.

As the elevator shot up higher and higher, Connor thought about what Hank said. 

_ Am I moving too fast with Atticus? I mean, the upgrade is nice and everything, but will he want me to use it right away? I might as well ask him. _

“Hey, Atticus, what will happen after the process is done?” Connor inquired.

“Hm? Oh, well I’d assume you’d be in bed for a while; that’s what humans normally do after they’ve had surgery, but you are an Android, so I’m not sure; whatever you want to do with it is up to you.”

Connor breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Why, is there something wrong? Do you not want this?” Atticus asked, adopting a rather worried look.

“Oh, no, there’s nothing wrong, you’ve done nothing wrong. It’s just… my work partner, Hank, made a comment about me moving too fast with you. Do you think there’s some element of truth to that? Are we moving too fast?”

“Honestly, I don’t know, Connor,” Atticus sighed, “I’ve never been in a real relationship before, and I’ve never seen a real-live human relationship either; my old master barely let me out of his house. To be honest, the only relationships I’ve seen are in old movies, and the people in those always become a couple by the end, so I just thought that was how it worked with everyone. Do  _ you  _ think we’re moving too fast? Should we not be doing this now?”

Connor shook his head. “No, I think we’re doing fine. I like having you around, Atticus, and considering I don’t know when I’m going to shut-down, I want you there with me for all the time before that.”

“Hey,” Atticus said sternly, gripping Connor’s hand, “Don’t talk about shutting down. That won’t happen for a long time, I promise. We’ll both live much longer than humans will, so don’t worry. Talking about being shut down makes me… nervous, to say the least.”

**Floor 67.**

Atticus and Connor exited the elevator and made a sharp right into a waiting room.

“Hello! Are you here for an upgrade?” A cheery Android in a white lab coat asked them.

“Yes, my… partner is here for the 8 o’clock appointment with Dr. Max.” Atticus replied.

“Of course. Follow me.” The happy Android said, ushering them into a room with a bed and three chairs. 

“Doctor Max will be with you shortly.” The Android said before closing the door.

“You think they were nice enough?” Connor joked.

Atticus laughed. “Yeah. By the way, when Doctor Max comes, just be calm, ok? They can be a little imposing from what I’ve heard.”

Connor nodded.

*Knock Knock*

“Come in.”

The door opened and the Android from before entered with a much taller, human woman.

“Hello. I’m Doctor Max. I assume you’re Connor.” She said, extending her hand to shake Connor’s.

“You are correct. This is Atticus; he made the appointment.” Connor said, gesturing to him.

“I see. And you are aware of what’s about to happen?” Dr. Max asked, sitting down in a chair opposite Atticus and Connor.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Very good. I have a few things I want to go over with you before we go to the operating room. First: name and serial number?”

“Connor, RK-800, serial number  313 248 317 - 51.”

“Very good. When was your activation?”

“August, 2038.”

“Mhm. Okay, what size do you want your penis to be, in inches, please?”

“Oh… uh…” Connor stuttered while looking at Atticus.

“Hey, listen, it’s your penis, choose something you like, that’s, y’know, within reason.” Atticus nudged.

“Is 5 and a half inches good? That’s the worldwide average.” Connor asked, running the statistics through his head.

“5 and a half is fine. Atticus, you seem like you have something to add?” Dr. Max asked.

“No, it’s just, our “bed relationship” might be a little… one-sided if you choose something of that… nature, if you catch my drift.” Atticus giggled.

Connor was confused. Sarcasm was not one of his primary features.

“You know what? Forget it. Just get your dick.”

Dr. Max chuckled. “I assume you wish to include testicles, a prostate, and the like?”

“Uh, yeah.” Connor replied sheepishly.

“Great,” Dr. Max said, standing up, “Hailey, please bring Connor to the operating room. You won’t see each other for a while, so give Atticus anything you want him to hold onto for the time being.”

Connor nodded and gave Atticus his jacket and ID badge.

“Ready?” Hailey the assistant asked.

“Yes.”

Connor followed Hailey into another room while Atticus stayed behind to talk to Dr. Max. The room Hailey led him to had an operating table in the middle with an array of tools to the side and attached to the ceiling. 

“Please remove all and any clothing.” Hailey ordered.

Connor obeyed and, for the first time in his life, stripped completely naked. He had nothing to be embarrassed about, so when Dr. Max entered the room, he felt at ease.

“On the table, Connor.” Dr. Max asserted.

Connor obeyed once more and did his best to relax on the cold, metal table.

“You’re going to be shut off, Connor. Not permanently, just for the operation. Are you alright with that?” Dr. Max asked.

“Yes. Just do what you have to do.”

“Affirmative.” Hailey said before Connor felt something metallic, cold, and sharp enter where his LED is, and suddenly, everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, it's just dawning on me now that this whole "Connor gets a dick" thing is a way of me projecting my problems onto a fictional character (I'm a trans guy)


	6. Can I Hold Your Hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor makes sure everything's in place.

**Rebooting…**

**Rebooting…**

**Rebooting Complete.**

**Checking optical units...**

**Optical units functional.**

**Checking audio units…**

**Audio units functional.**

**Checking other necessary biocomponents…**

**Biocomponents functional.**

**Rebooting system…**

“Good evening, Connor. How are you feeling?” A female voice asked.

Connor’s eyes opened and saw Hailey standing above him, adjusting his tie.

“Fine, thank you.” Connor responded, sitting up in bed.

“Well, you’re all done and ready to go home at any point you want. Would you like anything else before I go?” Hailey asked.

“Oh, no thank you. I just want some time alone to, uh, inspect, uh… You understand what I mean, right?” Connor sheepishly asked.

“Of course,” Hailey confirmed, “I’ll be outside at my desk if you need me.”

Sliding back down into the bed, Connor covered himself with the thin top sheet, unbuckled his suit pants, and slid them down to his thighs.

There it was, a nice, round bulge protruding underneath his underwear. It was nice of them to provide him with a pair of gray boxer-briefs, as he was never designed to wear them before. Connor was hesitant to touch it. Would it feel good? He hoped having this upgrade wouldn’t seriously affect his life from now on, although it would open up a lot more new doors for intimacy.

Reaching hesitantly, Connor lightly rubbed the bulge and gasped. It was much more sensitive than he had originally anticipated, which was great. 

Gently lifting the hem of the elastic band of his underwear, Connor got a clear view of his new add-on. 

It looked like something out of an anatomy textbook. It was perfectly smooth with no blemishes at all. They had thankfully kept him uncircumcised as well. 

Connor reached down to his new penis. He didn’t want to touch it too much, especially considering someone could come into the room at any point. But he did feel around a little bit, just to get a gist of what they gave him.

“Having fun?” A male voice asked, obscured by the top sheet.

Connor immediately pulled his underwear and pants up and tugged the sheet off of his head. 

“I assume everything is all there and working?” Atticus chuckled, holding Connor’s jacket and ID out.

“Yes, Dr. Max and Hailey did a superb job. Would you like to see it?” Connor replied.

“No, it’s alright; I’ll see it eventually, I want it to be a surprise until then.”

“Understandable. Should we go, then?” Connor inquired.

Atticus nodded and helped Connor put his jacket on.

“Have a nice day!” Hailey called from her desk as Connor and Atticus stepped into the elevator.

“Do you think I should go into work today, Atticus?” Connor asked, “I was thinking about what you said about humans taking a few days off when they get surgery.”

“Well, you aren’t human, which means your body self-repairs at a much faster rate than human’s bodies do. So, I guess do whatever you want. Do you like working?” Atticus replied.

_ Do I… like working? _

“I don’t know, honestly. I was programmed to just get the job done, whether I like it or not. The work is enjoyable, I guess, although not much has been happening as of late; at least, nothing as exciting as when I was apprehending deviants.”

“Hah. The Deviant Hunter became a deviant. I bet you’ve heard that one a million times.” Atticus chuckled.

“I’ve actually only heard it 23 times, but I appreciate the hyperbole.” Connor smiled, and there was silence in the elevator until: “Hey, Atticus?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I… Can I hold your hand?” Connor asked hesitantly.

_ Please don’t think I’m weird Please don’t think I’m weird Please don’t think I’m weird _

“Connor, we’ve already kissed, of course you can.” Atticus replied.

_ Mission success _

Connor entwined his cold, synthetic fingers with Atticus’s. His hand was surprisingly warm, although that was common in other sex Android models. Connor assumed his own creator didn’t feel the need to make him warm like humans are.

The remaining few seconds in the elevator were very peaceful and quiet. Connor, testing his limits, placed his head gently on Atticus’s shoulder.

**1st floor.**

“Well, I’m sad to say that this is where we must depart. I need to go to work, and you need to either go recharge at home or go to work as well. Are you going to be okay today?” Atticus asked, placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“I believe I should be. I have an extra case I want to work on today, so I think I’ll go into work.” Connor replied.

“Wonderful. Be safe, my love.” Atticus said as he kissed Connor on his forehead.

Waving goodbye to his boyfriend, Connor stepped into the automated taxi.

**Thank you for choosing Detroit Taxis. Where would you like to go?**

“Detroit Police Station, please.” Connor replied.

**Certainly.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I felt bad about not posting anything for a while.
> 
> Always, comments are appreciated!


	7. A Hunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finally gets to pursuing his lead with Reed (hey, that rhymed!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I was gone so long, I was busy with school and camp related stuff. 
> 
> Anyways, I'll try to update more regularly, that is, if you all are still interested in this story.
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!!! :)

**Would you like to listen to some music, sir?** The taxi’s automated voice asked.

“Sure,” Connor sighed, “Play… something happy.”

**Tuning into The Classics radio: playing Happy by Pharell Williams.**

_ Today might be the day. I’ll have to go after Gavin at some point soon. If Daniel really is alive, procrastinating might not be the best option, especially if he’s being hurt. _

Connor used his Android abilities to scan a complete file on Gavin Reed, at least as much as he could.

**Gavin Reed, age 36.**

**Born: October 7th, 2002**

**Lives in Detroit, Michigan at 45 West Park Street.**

**Status: Alive**

Connor shut it off before it started talking about more personal things. At least he knew where he could find the Detective. He’d have to be incredibly cautious though, mostly because finding people is this man’s job, so he’s probably used to people following him. 

**You have arrived at your destination. Thank you for choosing Detroit Taxis.**

“Connor! There you are man, how’d it go?” An excited Hank Anderson inquired, running up behind him.

“It went quite well. The doctors were very nice and did their job effectively.”

“Hmph, well I’m sure you don’t wanna whip it out in broad daylight. Let’s just get to work. Fowler said he has something you might be interested in.”

“Certainly.” Connor replied, following Hank to Chief Fowler’s office.

“Ah, Hank, Connor; good to see you. Sit down.” Chief Fowler ordered. 

Connor and Hank obeyed. Hank slouched in the plush office chair, while Connor, ever the perfectionist, sat up straight as a rod.

“Well, you gonna tell us? Or are we gonna be here all freakin’ day?” Hank asked.

“Patience, Hank. I’ll get to it,” Fowler responded, “So, I have an assignment for you two. There’s been a murder reported behind the Bellini Paint store on Sparrow Street. Well, not a real murder, but an Android was attacked and killed, so go check it out.”

“I’m sorry, “not a real murder”? What do you mean by that, sir?” Connor puzzledly asked, already apprehensive of the answer.

“Oh, you know,” Fowler explained, waving his hands to make it seem like he knew what he was talking about, “A human being killed and an Android being killed are two very different things. You know what I mean, right Hank?”

“No, actually, I don’t. Please; continue.” Hank chided, leaning further back in his chair. 

“Nevermind, I don’t have time for this,” Fowler barked, “Just go to the crime scene and do your job!”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

After exiting the office, Connor did a quick scan of the room. Everyone had checked in to work today, except for Detective Reed. 

“Lieutenant, do you by chance know where Detective Reed might be?”

“Reed? I thought you hated that guy. The dude hates Androids with a passion.”

“I have no feelings in regards to the Detective, I was just curious as to his whereabouts.” 

“Uh… sick? I don’t know, ask him when he gets back.” Hank vacillated.

It seemed no one knew where the Detective went in his offtime, but Connor was determined to find out.

After he and Hank had checked out the crime scene, Connor got an internal notification that Gavin had clocked in at the police station.

Arriving back at the station, keeping his head low, he scanned the room, hoping to stay unseen by any undesirable humans.

In the break room, Connor spotted Gavin preparing a cup of coffee and chatting with his fellow co-workers. Strange... was Connor the only person Reed didn’t like? He seemed to be getting along quite well with the other officers.

Throughout the rest of the day, Connor kept secret tabs on Detective Reed, following his movements, what he did at his desk, who he talked to, etc. All in all, Detective Reed seemed to be doing his job, which was very unlike his normal personality, so Connor was suspicious. 

In his head, Connor pulled up a record of the Detective’s recent finances. This normally wouldn’t be possible to regular police officers, but being Cyberlife’s most advanced prototype had its perks.

After getting through the Detective’s grocery list, Connor found that he had purchased some surgical tools and various Android parts off the internet. This immediately set a red flag off in Connor’s mind. If his suspicions were correct, this could mean his original theory was correct and Daniel was in deep trouble.

“Hey, Connor, you gonna come?” Hank asked, nudging his shoulder, “I don’t mean to bother you or anything, but it’s, like, late, and you should go charge or something.”

Connor looked up at Hank and then around the station. The warm evening sun was shining through the windows onto the gray desks. Everyone around him seemed to be leaving, Hank included. 

_ Wait, Detective Reed hasn’t left yet, right? _

Connor looked at Reed’s desk; his bag and coat were nowhere in sight.

_ Damn. _

“Yeah, sure, Hank. I was done with work anyways.”

Connor followed Hank out the door. On the ground, there was a green flyer written in black ink, detailing an anti-Android protest happening next week. Connor internally sighed and made a note in his head to form a police squad to keep the violence to a minimum. It seemed as long as Androids pushed for equal rights, there would always be pushback from the human majority. It was almost amusing; this happened with humans all the time. Whether it was with LGBT rights, Black rights, Immigrant rights, etc, there would always, without fail, be the same response. 

“Hey, Hank?” Connor asked, somewhat lost in thought.

“Yeah?” Hank responded, playing a game on his phone.

“I need to go… do something personal. Well, work-related, in a sense. I’m not sure how it’s going to go, so if I’m not at work by two days from now, arrest Detective Reed.”

“Wait wait wait, what? Arrest Detec- what are you talking about, Connor?” Hank near yelled.

“I have a hunch, Lieutenant. A strong one. If I’m right and this goes well, Reed could be in very, very big trouble; but I can’t have anyone tipping him off.”

“So... what? You’re going to, like, break into his house? Connor, that’s illegal and you know that! I won’t allow you.” Hank cried, grabbing Connor’s arm.

“Lieutenant, I assure you, I’m taking the utmost carefulness with this. This case is incredibly important to me. I’m, without a doubt, certain that Detective Reed has tampered with Android-related evidence. I just need some evidence of my own to prove it.” 

Hank stared into the sky for a minute and then hugged Connor tighter than he ever had before. “I know I can’t stop you so… don’t die, you hear me?! If anything happens to you, I don’t… I don’t…” Hank cried, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Connor hugged Hank back. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine; and if something happens and I’m not back in two days, storm the Detective’s house.”

“You got it, dude,” Hank sniffed, wiping his eyes, “Go get that son-of-a-bitch.”

Connor hailed a taxi and took off towards Reed’s house. Apparently, he lived in an actual house, not an apartment like most people in Detroit. Connor assumed the house must’ve been in the family or something.

Pulling up to 45 West Park Ave, the tall gray house loomed over Connor. He would have to find a way into the house without arousing any alarms. This might be a challenge, considering the last time he needed to break into a house, it ended with him just breaking the window and crashing onto the floor.

Covered by the evening shadows, Connor snuck around to the backyard and crept up to the back door. Cautiously turning the knob, Connor was annoyed to find it locked. Thankfully, since his window-incident, Cyberlife had programmed a lock-picking upgrade to make sure he didn’t create any more property damage. 

Maybe it was his heightened hearing, but the lockpicks seemed to be making a lot of noise in the door. 

Thankfully the door came unlocked pretty quickly. It was an old building after all. Connor crept through the dark hallways of Reed’s house, making sure to not step on any loose floorboards. 

After tiptoeing through the kitchen, Connor noticed that there was a soft light coming from a door that must lead to the basement. He eased the door open and could faintly see a person standing in front of something, wringing their hands. Connor could only assume it was Reed from the swearing laced throughout the speech.

What Connor didn’t hear, however, were a pair of footsteps shuffle up behind him and something hard, metal, and cold hit him in the back of the head.


End file.
